


Eremin Oneshot - Maid Outfit

by indigomnr96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: FUCKING NERDS, M/M, Nerds in Love, One Shot, What am I doing, maid outfit, there's also pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomnr96/pseuds/indigomnr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren dresses up in something unexpectedly domestic for a cute lil blondie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Oneshot - Maid Outfit

 AN: In some random alternate modern AU probably. My friend threw this prompt at me and I accidentally wrote it.

\------------

    "E-Eren, what are you doing?!" Armin squeaked, his face flushed with embarrassment. Eren looks over to the blonde boy behind him as he glances away from the stove for a minute. Keeping himself from laughing at Armin's adorable reaction, he replies simply and with the best poker face he can muster .

    "Makin' breakfast." He smiles as he turns back towards the stove, carefully flipping the pancakes he was making. A smirk breaks out across his face, and he can't help it; Armin can't see his ridiculous grin anyways. Armin's face shifts about three shades darker than before after the green-eyed boy's response. 

    "I meant the maid outfit, Eren!!" He exclaims, gesturing wildly at the black, lacy outfit complete with thigh highs and a bonnet. 

    "What? Don't like it? I wore it just for you, after all." Eren playfully pouts before turning back around to stack the freshly cooked pancakes on a platter. He steals quick glances at Armin to observe his reaction, feigning innocent.

    "N-n-no, it's not that, it's just-what?!" Armin trips over his tongue at loss of words, a rare sight for the blonde boy. Stuttering and blushing, he adverts his gaze. He shouldn't look at Eren like this, he thought. Of course he liked the outfit, but _why_ was the brunette wearing it?  
      
    Eren placed the pancake stacked plates on the table, turning around to smirk at Armin one more time. "Well?" he asked smugly.

    What the green-eyed boy did not expect was for the blonde to nearly jump him. Grabbing roughly on the sleeves of the lacy dress, Armin pulled Eren down, meeting him in a rushed kiss. Eren froze for a moment, before grinning into the other's lips and reciprocating the kiss. When they finally pulled away, a large smile was plastered dumbly on the brunette's face. 

    "I'm that hot, huh?" he teases, shooting the other a flirtatious wink. Looking down at the ground, Armin replied softly.

    "Yes, now please shut up and kiss me again." he mumbled, his cheeks still dusted a lovely shade of rose. Eren grinned as he leaned down to cup the other's cheek, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss. 

    "My pleasure." he adds afterwards. Walking up to the table, he slid out a chair, gesturing to Armin as he spoke. 

    "Finally, we can eat." Armin laughs at the whole scenario before sitting down. Both begin digging into the pancakes.

    "So who tastes better? Me or the pancakes?" Eren jokes, taking another bite from his own plate.

    "Oh shush and let me eat breakfast." Armin replies with a huff.

\-----------

  
AN: B-baka... It's not like I wrote this really quick for you or anything...


End file.
